City Crises
This resources is meant to be used semi-ICly to coordinate sharing of crises information, bounties on solving of crises, and claiming crises you intend to run. It is being maintained ICly as a listing known as the Jobs Wanted Board by Mother Mathis with aid of Meister Tobias Steele OOCly: Feel free to edit this page to keep it updated and be sure to let someone on the Ruling Council know OOCly if you investigated something and shared here. Try to keep a * next to territories with crises listed and make their names bolded so it's easier to find the ones with info in the mix. BOUNTY: At present, there is a global bounty of laurels being rewarded by the Ruling Council in the Absent Prince's name for unclaimed territories investigated and crises posted to this jobs board, and potentially for the solving of those crises for unclaimed territories. Depending on how many take part, differing amounts of such laurels may be awarded. =Arkham - Outlying Regions= Outskirts (Jack Mithras) Crises None yet shared Arkham Heights Crises None yet shared Kingsmouth Airport (Mister Flash) Crises None yet shared 'Derrick'* Current Crises CRISIS: Burn Burn Burn (3, Simple) Someone nefarious set fire to some of the mainline transformers at the transformer station. This knocked out power for a few hours to the Arkham section of Kingsmouth. The fire marshal has not released a statement as of yet what happened, but rumors whisper that it was arson. CRISIS: Welcome To The Punch (4, Resisted) The worker conditions at the power plant are horrendous. With the failure of the nuclear power plant initiative, the labor unions are now going on strike for better conditions and a safer working environment. The first three days of the strike has been uneventful until scabs working for the power plant were violently attacked trying to get into work for their morning shift. And now some labor organizers are threatening more violence. CRISIS: Christmas Calamity (5, Contested) A local advertising firm in Derrick keeps sending out the wrong holiday materials advertising Santa's Wonderland at a shopping plaza in Derrick. Their billboards have entirely messed up addresses. The radio stations are getting the hours wrong, the location off. The billboard they were supposed to get plain did not go up. A newspaper article covering the Santa's Wonderland has gone totally astray, and the paper isn't being held responsible. Plus, an advertiser found it far from funny when their copy insisted Santa was a pedo. CRISIS: Financial Strapped, and Slapped (4, Threshold) Santa's Wonderland is the only time that the Derrick Square shopping plaza makes any money. All these interruptions are causing management a headache over their money maker. With strapped shops and leases coming due in a few weeks, they want the shoppers to make a blitz right before Christmas. Irate parents are staying away. It's been a lot of headaches, little things like employees taking new jobs elsewhere and leaving stores short-staffed, weeds and birds' nests clogging up the gutters, even the holiday lights blowing out a few times, that add up in the red. All he needs is a majority stake, and that will do it all. Convince the management to stay, help them along, or take the place over--these are the only options left, and who the hell is going to buy a mall in derrick? CRISIS: Bad Santa! (4, Resisted) Santa's Wonderland hires at least 10 elves and three Santas for its rotating exhibition. However, it seems someone is not impressed by this display one bit. It also turns out one of the Santas might just be someone with a string of unreported desires... because this someone has, through various means, managed to get a hold of his computer files and has seen a predilection for underage girls. Not a good job for someone like him, huh? Now this mysterious avenger is using their powers to bring out the twisted need in his poor target in order to get the guy in trouble. Well, it's going to do the trick when Santa #2 ends up having problems restraining himself with 14-year-old Mindy Rask and her friends. Mindy's dad, a retired Army vet, has verbally threatened Santa #2 if he keeps it up... and unfortunately, thanks to this person, Santa #2 can't help but take it a step further. =Arkham - Northside= 'Borden Rim'* BOUNTY: Vireo has offered 1 Trivial boon to anyone who solves a crises in anyone's name in this area. Current Crises CRSIS: Pave Potter's Field (3, Contested) Big K has been making inroads into Arkham government to get permission to remove the gravemarkers from Potter's Field and just pave the area over, turning it into a parking lot. There's a small amount of outcry regarding that, and the old Black Eyed Peas hit is being repurposed as 'Pave Potter's Field and put up a parking lot'. That requires the area to be rezoned for commercial use, which they're trying to push through city council now. CRISIS: Whooo, Kegger! (2, Contested) Curiously, the day before the Beerworks burned down, Randy Adams reported the theft of a great deal of stock from his storeroom - his entire stock of Cthulbrew, in fact. It's made in house, but bought mostly by tourists. CRISIS: History Repeats Itself (4, Resisted) In 1971, the pump house was burned down in a suspicious blaze. On Saturday (August 23rd) it just happened again. Randy Adams has vowed to rebuild and is planning on a Hallowe'en opening. (See news story on +bb 7.) CRISIS: Oh Deer! (3, Threshold) Two young deer were found partially burnt in the Hanson Woods Park, a local woodlot, by dog walkers. The Department of Natural Resources (DNR) is investigating the report, and transported the deer to its facility. The deer were reported to be struck by 'a blunt object' moving at speed, and their burns have been attributed to a highly flammable compound. Results are still pending but it looks like fuel illegal at concentrations to the public. Off the record, the DNR is looking into the prospect someone hit the animals and tried to burn them alive. They have not got the resources to look into the matter as closely as they'd like in a timely manner, but they are warning local farmers and residents about the possibility of an arsonist. CRISIS: The Boulder (4, Contested) A local icon in Borden Rim has been vandalized to the dismay of local geologists and outdoor enthusiasts. GC16HW12, better known as 'Liberty Rock,' is a reminder of the last Ice Age. It has endured the Revolutionary War, shopping malls, and rapid expansion with grace and only a few scars to show, but the boulder in Kimmeridge Farms' field was spray painted with hate symbols and other disturbing imagery on 30 November. The boulder is a glacial erratic, left over by receding ice sheets during the last great ice age 10,000 years ago and more. About the size of a large cow, the Liberty Rock has been defaced in the past, but never to this extent. Local pagans claim the rock has sacred value to themselves and native peoples of the area. Is a cult at play? What do the symbols mean? CRISIS: Candid Camera (4, Resisted) A local attorney has challenged the legality of public safety officials, like police, wearing body cameras. He claims that the cameras are a violation of the Fourth Amendment, guaranteeing a right to privacy and security of a person. He has cited the Kingsmouth Police, the Massachusetts Transportation Authority, and other agencies operating in Kingsmouth as defendants in his suit filed this week. Attorney Jon Hattie says that body cameras fundamentally breach the principle of privacy. His suit states that the cameras are invasive to residents who are participating in no criminal activity, there is no guarantee what happens to the material, and the public cannot request access to the materials. Commonwealth law does not go far enough to protect personal rights. The Kingsmouth Police have not responsed, but Hattie is getting attention from everyone from gun rights groups to Libertarians. CRISIS: Exun Coming To Town (3, Simple) Exun, a firm out of Pennsylvania, has been exploring the outskirts of Borden Rim to see whether fracking is economically viable. The supposed deposits of natural gas in the Miskatonic Valley are thought to be slim, but Exun has publicly stated their initial results are very promising. Environmentalists are not very happy about the practice, which involves injecting water to break up bedrock and allow for easier reclamation of natural gas. Hydraulic fracturing, say opponents, is an environmentally irresponsible practice that can lead to health problems, environmental degradation, and worse. It's become a contentious issue and Arkham authorities are considering Exun's permit status. Is Borden Rim about to become the first stand for a movement? Arkham Green (Duality) Crises None yet shared Lassiter Crises CRISIS: Blood Is Thicker Than (3, Simple) Dewey, Getem and Howell are representing Amy Kaminsky in her custody battle with ex-husband Kirk. Amy has applied for full custody and the right to leave the state with her child. Kirk wants dual custody. Their case file was one of the ones destroyed in the fire, and now Amy is claiming that Kirk has no legal right to the child because he's not the child's biological father. Kirk claims that he's still the child's legal guardian, listed as the father on the birth certificate - but the birth certificate went up in flames, and without it the blood tests take precedent. Grafton NOTE: Charlotte is presently investigating here for crises in December Crises None yet shared =Arkham - Downtown= Kirby (Ovidio Urberoaga) Crises None yet shared Chapman Fields (Lucinde) Crises None yet shared Asbury Marsh (Mother Mathis) Crises None yet shared 'Monaughey'* Current Crises CRISIS: What's Mine is Mine (4, contested) (Vireo, Myka, and Jack were/are looking into this likely draugr) A new Mekhet has arrived in town searching for his touchstones. To the general public three things are in common with the murders: 1) the murderer has been sending them the victims anonymous articles based on things he was investigating. 2) With each communication with them he's seemed to slowly be descending into madness. 3) They came here to seek help at the court of Kingsmouth but soon found the place with its own troubles - hunters and the like. So decided to lay low. Until he found them. Now the hunt is on for who can find this insane Mekhet first. CRISIS: What's the Scoop (4, Contested) The Arkham Gazette is definitely losing ground in the media market to the Kingsmouth Examiner and online sources. Hotshot reporter and former Marine Rico Geoges is attempting to capitalize upon an innovative strategy, 'embedding' himself in the local criminal scene to find word of when things are going down and showing up mysteriously to get the first scoop. So far he's been catching mostly low-level stories, but he's out to make his (very) big break. The problem is, he's starting to clean up some of the area he's operating in, or at the very least, making it hard for criminal enterprises to do much. Shady things have been hitting the front page and that's making people skittish. CRISIS: Goose On The Loose (3, Simple) A wild goose is running around wreaking havoc for locals. Munching their gardens, standing on their roofs and honking maliciously at people. Simply killing the goose is no option because it's part of a heritage breed that was imported for a special event the bank wanted to host. How to stop this fowl menace from ruining precious sensibiltiies and molesting grown ass men?" CRISIS: The Radio Crackles (3, Simple) Crazy crackling has been reported over the short-band transmissions from Monaghey, where there's a wireless station. An amateur is up there staying in the cabin/suite on the property and he keeps hearing these things at set times. He's called the police, the mayor, and the local McDonalds; claiming these transmissions are important. People just think he's going mad. But no one can decipher what he brings to them. Is this truly madness? Or something more? CRISIS: Into the Tunnels (3, Simple) Behind an old crumbling office building a small sink hole has appeared. This sinkhole has opened up into a tunnel beneath sewer level that the city planner's office doesn't have sewer blue prints for. So far two city workers have been lowered into the hole to explore where this tunnel goes but it's so far attracting some small notice. CRISIS: To Die or Not to Die (3, Resisted) Odenza Smith Waabu is a 55-year-old homeless woman being forcibly kept at Miskatonic Hospital for treatment of a terminal illness. Doctors have diagnosed chemotherapy as the best option for treatment of her pancreatic cancer, and are acting against her will. If untreated, she'll surely die. They've petitioned to a court she is in no state to make a decision for herself, supported by her estranged husband Joseph Peter Smith and her half-brother, Michael Waabu. The twist: she is a registered member of the Wampanoag tribe. Waabu wants to have the freedom to use alternative Native American treatment methods, and have the assistance of an Algonquian medicine man to die if they do not work. This is starting to draw attention because, as a member of a federally-recognized tribe, Waabu claims she is not subjected to the no-assisted-suicide laws of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. CRISIS: Fast and Furious, Kingsmouth Style (3, Extended 15) Well, thanks a lot, Arkham Gazette. A little expose by Rico Georges actually exposed a bit of fencing of military surplus that should be in Kingsmouth Police Department's cache, rather than on the street. The criminal element in the area is pissed off that some high-grade pieces are going through without them getting a cut, and the KPD is going to look like they have egg on their faces (to say the least) if they really are selling surplus on the black market to make more cash. =Arkham - Rivertown= East-town (Ted Winslow) Crises None yet shared Dalton (Isrieal Romanov) Crises None yet shared Bister Shore NOTE: Robert is presently investigating here for crises in December Crises None yet shared =Arkham - Merchant District= Casford (Emilie Burrs) Crises None yet shared Fairbridge (Emilie Burrs) Crises None yet shared Wingrave (Phineas Ereutralos) Crises None yet shared =Arkham - Southside= University Ruins (Hal Emerson) Crises None yet shared Whitechapel (Isrieal Romanov) Crises None yet shared 'Birchen'* (Yoshiko Kuwahara) Note: Yoshiko will pay 10 RP and 1 Trivial Boon to anyone that solves a crises that appears here in her name. Current Crises CRISIS: A Pox Upon Your House Rating 3, Threshold (requires 3 successes) Several low life criminals have been sent scurrying to the hospital or, if they can't bear that, backroom clinics where they can be treated for an interesting variety of viral parasites usually connected to humid tropical slums, like Manila, Sao Paolo, or Mumbai. Infections have beset them in interesting places, and if the police actually checked in more often, they'd have a field day scooping up some of these dealers and players. The local urgent care clinic has no idea how to handle this. Loftus (Benedict Moore) Crises None yet shared =Arkham - French Hill= Covenside (Vireo Victoria) Crises None yet shared Crowninshield (Alice Pine) Crises None yet shared Merecroft (Vireo Victoria) BOUNTY: Vireo has offered 2 Trivial boons to anyone who solves crises here in her name. No current Crises. Current Crises Derby (Ovidio Urberoaga) Crises None yet shared =Innsmouth - North Innsmouth= Ramsay (Lucinde) Crises None yet shared Verwood (Raine Davis) Crises None yet shared Oldtown Note: Ophelia is currently investigating things here to make other poor souls do. Crises None yet shared =Innsmouth - South Innsmouth= Bridgewater NOTE: Steele is presently investigating here for crises in December to share Crises None yet shared Tarbock (Emilie Burrs) Crises None yet shared Newton (Myka Dunn) Crises None yet shared =Innsmouth - Bayside= Merceyside (Ted Winslow) Crises None yet shared Isley (Ted Winslow) Crises None yet shared Kingsport Head Crises None yet shared =Kingsport - Miskatonic Bay= Osyth (Charlotte Delacroix) Crises None yet shared 'Chirk Point'* Current Crises CRISIS: The Smuggler's Hole (3, Simple) North Point Lighthouse stands on an island out in the bay near Kingsmouth. It's the oldest lighthouse just off the coast with the distinction of never having been rebuilt or destroyed. It's light flashes at a unique 3 second interval and so it is a great place for a teacher to take their students out on a field trip. What isn't a great thing is when two of those students fall into a hole, long abandoned by the diggers where they find waterproof sealed boxes willed with high quality drugs. And now one of those children is missing. CRISIS: Save Yourself (2, Simple) The night that the freighter sank into the harbor the police responded quickly. Since then Officer Yount has taken it upon himself to patrol the pier where he's never been before. People of the dock area swears he carries himself with the swagger and mannerisms of the Captain of the Locksley Runner, a man of great stature and honor who died a month before when his ship collapsed on the reef in a storm. CRISIS: Wreck of the Russian O'Rourke (4, Contested) Almost nine months ago a Russian freighter was bombed and sank into the harbor. It has kept the harbor closed since and only now has the city had the money to raise the wreck and pull it into dry dock to determine what happened. A rumor investigating it has leaked to the Fiducchi's that the Russians killed their delivery guys and sold their guns to the Irish. This is bound to spark a new round of violence between the rival mobs. CRISIS: Not Just A Boat, Mate (3, Contested) For reasons unto themselves, Diego and Fantine Morasi have occupied one of the most barnacle encrusted, unimpressive fishing boats in Miskatonic Bay. The Hella Skipper is never going to win a beauty pageant or attract someone's eye. But at the start of November, they moved onto the boat, tied up the mooring lines, and steadfastly refused to get off of it. They claim rights of possession. Fisherman Hank Klempt has something rude to say about that, since he can't get on the Hella Skipper with the pair of them there. He's sent his friends, old sea dogs, and his uninterested children to go harangue them. The harbourmaster could really care less, making a half-hearted effort and being repelled rapidly, saying it's not his problem to worry about. Klempt has tried minor acts of sabotage to regain his boat: chopping ropes, knocking out the motor. They're invariably fixed by midday 72 hours later, and he's frustrated beyond words because his wants his special craft back. He's not above resorting to violence. CRISIS: Operation Rat Pack (4, Threshold) Certain residents have squawked so much about the vermin infestation on Hog Island that a local city councilor has decided to do something about it. With a bit of funding on the side (and wouldn't you know, his brother-in-law works for the company), he's hired Bane Pest Control to go eradicate some of the rats on Hog Island. A mass culling sounds just like what the city needs, right? Except he doesn't have the authority to do this, and environmentally conscious activists in the area might squall about pesticides being sprayed all over a natural habitat. CRISIS: Holy Mackerel (2, Resisted) Working in the fish plants isn't a great job, but it's still a point of pride for three shifts running 24/7, turning lobster, cod, crab, and plenty of other bottom-feeders into tinned and preserved goods for sale abroad. Thus it's pissed off the old-timers -- many former fishermen forced onto land when the fishery licenses dried up -- that Bryant Fish-Packers has started to hire damn immigrants in for a special 'push shift' over the holidays. Never mind they're all temporary foreign workers with legitimate visas, the locals see 'brown skin immigrants' stealing their jobs and resent the higher unemployment rate in Innsmouth and parts of Kingsport. They're starting to make problems and agitate, including roughing up the new workers before they get on their bus to go back to their rental housing. Sooner or later something is going to give, and a riot would possibly lead to a plant shutdown at a critical time. Hartford (Kylie SanGiovanni) No Crises - KEEP OUT None yet shared Stratton (Ophelia Czernin) Crises None yet shared =Kingsport - West Side= The Hollow (Zain Rasul) Crises None yet shared 'Central Hill'* (Kylie SanGiovanni) BOUNTY: Vireo has offered 1 Trivial boon to anyone who solves crises here in Kylie SanGiovanni's name Current Crises CRISIS: Open Door Policy (2, Resisted) The Jai Clinic has been centered in Central Hill for the past 14 years. It's easy to pass, a second-floor office in a three story medical office complex a few blocks from Congregational Hospital. Partners Drs. Sherhai and Halil cater a small, changing array of patients, a fair number immigrants, with a dusty specialty on gastroenterology that few people tap. Their slightly lax standards are the perfect target for the Night Doctors. Using the in-office surgery for private patients who sneak up the fire escape or the employee entrance, the Night Doctors in the past have used the Jai Clinic's facilities. The new office manager is out to organize and convert to electronic medical records, and she discovered some items go through faster than average and this new box of latex gloves or that vaccine is vanishing from the fridge. It's only a matter of time until she runs across the unofficial surgery taking place in the mini-operational room. Sagecroft (Mother Mathis) Crises None yet shared =Kingsport - Hilltown= Tiverton NOTE: River is presently investigating here for crises in December Crises None yet shared Kerne (Meister Steele) Crises None yet shared Prospect (Duality) Crises None yet shared